


Midnight Strolls Are Tiring

by ZenoXeno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoXeno/pseuds/ZenoXeno
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima have never really bonded or got along very well.That all changes due to a lost key on a dark night.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Midnight Strolls Are Tiring

Tsukishima and Kageyama were both cleaning up the gym after a successful practice. Everyone else had done their part in tidying the place, so it was only them there, organizing in silence.

The two first years didn’t really like each other. They didn’t hate each other, but their relationship status wait only at the point where they could barely tolerate each other. Both Kageyama and Tsukishima would like to get closer, they just didn’t know how since their personalities weren’t the best to mesh with.

The setter placed the last ball in the cart and the middle blocker had finished putting up the equipment. They looked around a second time to reassure if everything was alright, exited the gym together, and locked the doors.

They stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do or say next. Surprisingly, Kageyama made the initiative to speak first.

“It’s really late.”

Tsukki spun around, walking away from the gym. “Of course it is. It’s 7 o’ clock at night, idiot.”

The boy scoffed. He hated that string pole’s sarcastic attitude. He caught up to the middle blocker and walked along side him, not wanting to be left alone. They continued on the pathway until they found where they parted ways. Tsukki looked over at Kageyama, noticing the confused look on his face. “What’s the matter, your highness?”

The setter shot a glare at the tall boy, showing his irritation in response to the nickname. “It’s nothing.”

Tsukishima looked down at Kageyama’s hands. They were rustling in his jacket, seeming quite shaky. “You didn’t lose your keys, did you?” He snickered.

Kageyama stopped searching his pockets, clearly embarrassed. “... mmbe.”

The middle blocker placed his hand behind his ear, leaning down to Kageyama. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you!”

Clearly upset, the setter shoved Tsukki’s face away from him. “I said maybe, you bastard.”

Tsukishima laughed. “It’s not my problem! Good luck finding a way to get inside you house. Maybe call your mom to come to the rescue.”

He started to walk off. After he was a few feet away, he stopped and looked back. Kageyama was staring at his feet, murmuring. He was obviously panicking about losing his keys.

Are his keys really that important? God, he really is an idiot. Tsukishima thought to himself. He can just call one of his parents or his siblings and ask them to let him in.

Tsukishima’s mind took a halt, considering the other possibilities.

What if he’s panicking because he doesn’t have any parents or siblings home? Maybe they could be off seas or even...

The first year shook his head. Why the hell am I worrying? It’s not my problem, it’s his. Tsukishima turned his back on Kageyama and started to walk away again.

The setter continued to mutter under his breathe, trying to figure out how he would get into his house, when a dark shadow hovered over his shadow. He looked up, to see an uncomfortable Tsukishima. The tall boy groaned, clearly acknowledging that his regret will get to him.

“I’ll help you find your keys... then maybe I’ll walk you home.”

Kageyama looked up at Tsukishima, shocked by his offer. He tilted his head, still looking up at the middle blocker. “Did you drink some cleaning products while cleaning? Or bashed your head on any doors?”

The boy shut his eyes closed, about to burst. “Y’know, I can and will abandon you here right now.”

The setter straighten up. “Nono! It’s ok! Please don’t leave. I’ll accept your offer.”

Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s shirt collar and dragged him as he headed towards the gym. Why the hell was he doing this? Kageyama was nothing but a dumb blueberry boy that knew volleyball like his name but couldn’t get a single english question right. He clicked his tongue, irritated by his decision making.

For the next 30 minutes, they spent their time searching for Kageyama’s keys. They examined the gym, the storage room, the showers, everywhere they remember being. After countless fails at discovering the key’s hiding spot, Tsukki found a shining piece of metal laying on the edge of the volleyball cart. He grabbed them and rushed outside to where Kageyama was searching.

“Oi, king! Are these your keys.”

The boy shot his head around. He couldn’t see where the other one was, since it was so dark. “I cant see them! Do they have a black and blue volleyball chain on them?” He yelled back.

Tsukishima looked down at his hand to check. Right next to a plain metal was a small black and blue volleyball chain hanging off of the ring. “Yeah, it does!”

No one could see it, but the setter’s face lit up with relief. “Then it’s mine! I’m over by the gates!”

Both first years felt the weight of worry lifted off them. Tsukishima ran over to the gates and tossed Kageyama his keys. He looked down at the keychain in his hand, feeling an immense wave of happiness from having his keys returned to him. He looked up at the middle blocker, who had been standing next to him, ready to finally leave. “Thanks... Tsukishima.”

The boy‘s eyes widen a bit, causing him to jerk his head around. “Shut up. I only did it because it hurt to see you so pathetic.”

Kageyama’s expression quickly turned from thankful to disappointed. There’s his jackass personality again.

“Ehem.”

The setter looked back at Tsukishima. “What?”

“Are you just going to stand there? I need to get back to my house too.” He started to walk along the path, soon to be followed by Kageyama.

When they reached their opposite ways again, they didn’t stop walking. Kageyama took his left, not realizing until later that Tsukki was still by his side. He turned his head to see the middle blocker walking beside him.

“Wait. Don’t you live over there?”

Tsukishima ruffles his hair, looking up at the faint moon. “I did say I was going to walk you home, didn’t I?”

“You said maybe, you string pole.” Kageyama scoffed.

“Don’t make me turn around, dumbass.”

They continued on the sidewalk in silence for most of the way. Yeah, they bonded for a moment, but they still weren’t that fond of each other and had no idea how to start a conversation. 

As they turned a corner, they encountered a park.

The park was just like any other park is the Migayi Prefecture. It had normal green trees, a playground for kids to play in, benches for elderly people to feed birds at, and a pathway through the area that allowed people to jog through easily. Tsukishima simply walked passed it and was servers feet away from Kageyama when he realized he had stopped to look at the park.

“Kageyama?”

“I’ve always liked this park.”

Tsukki gaped at the setter. It’s just a stupid park, it’s just a stupid park, it’s just a st—

Kageyama heard footsteps approaching him, realizing the middle blocker was walking towards him.

“Alright, I’m sorry. We can continue walking, just don’t make another damn snarky comment or I swear to god I will—“

The first year quickly grabbed the boy’s hand and lead him inside the park. At this point, Tsukishima was pissed off. He didn’t care about the dude. He could’ve easily walked back to his house without worrying about him or not decide to help him find his keys. He hated this. He wanted to go home and sleep, not hang out with a volleyball freak.

They both stopped in front of a bench. Tsukki sat down and let out a great sigh. “Damn it... all I wanted was to go home.”

Kageyama took a seat next to him. “You didn’t have to help me. You could’ve just been your usual prick self and leave me there.”

The middle blocker glared at the setter, indicating his frustration. The boy caught on to the message and decided not to make another comment. They sat there for a bit, looking up at the stars that were visible through the tree branches and leaves. Tsukishima looked over at the other first year and spoke without any thought.

“Why were you so worried about some stupid keychain? You could’ve easily asked a family member to let you in, and even if you couldn’t ask anybody, theres a back gate for a reason.”

Kageyama felt a shiver down his spine. He reached into his pocket and took out the keychain for the two to observe. He clenched it tightly in his hand, trying to blurt out what he wanted to say.

“You don’t have to tell me. I don’t really care anyw—“

“It was from my grandpa.” 

Tsukki shot his head back at Kageyama. “Is he...”

The setter clenched his fists and tightened his grip on the keys, making them dig into his skin. He was on the verge of crying at this point.

“Yeah. He’s gone now.” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. His voice was hoarse and shaky. It was clear he felt upset.

Suddenly, Kageyama felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him into someone. Next thing he knew, his head was laying on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“It’s— It’s alright. You can be sad, or angry. There isn’t a single person who’s allowed to judge you for feeling upset about anything. Just... just try to relax, okay?”

Tsukki’s attempt to calm Kageyama down surprisingly worked. He loosened up and sat there, having a small smile on his face.

“You good now?” Tsukishima asked. “Because we need to get back h—“

“Can we stay a bit longer?”

The middle blocker looked down at Kageyama, who was still on his shoulder. He looked at so peaceful and at ease. The boy sighed and sat back down. He would glance every now and then at the setter, checking to see if he was in any means uncomfortable and upset. Finally, Tsukki started to loosen up as well and laid his head on Kageyama’s. He closed his eyes and relaxed beside the boy.

***

Kageyama was the first to wake up. He tried to move his head, but realized it was trapped under something. He looked up and saw Tsukishima laying on his head. Startled, he jumped off the bench, causing Tsukki to jolt awake. “The hell is your problem?” He asked.

The setter pointed at him. “My problem? You were sleeping on my head! Don’t ask me if I have a problem.”

Tsukishima stood up and checked his phone. “It’s 2 in the morning... now we definitely have to get you home.” He grasped Kageyama’s collar on his jacket and dragged him along as they walked out of the park and toward his house.

After a long night of lost keys, talking, and a brief time of relaxation, they made it to the boy’s house. The two first years faced each other, feeling too awkward to say there goodbyes. Kageyama looked up at Tsukki and cleared his throat.

“Uh. You can let go of my hand now.”

The tall boy looked down to find the two holding hands. Apparently, their hands were intertwined together when they were asleep, and they kept it that way for the rest of the walk. Tsukki quickly jerked his hand away and awkwardly group his words together.

“Yeah. Uhm. Yeah. We’re here now, so I’m gonna leave.” Tsukishima turned around to start his was to his house when he felt a tug on his jacket.

He turned around and suddenly felt something warm on his lips. It was only for a second, but it felt like he had just tasted one of those free candies they gave out at the dinosaur exhibitions. He looked down at Kageyama, shocked by the action he had just made. The setter’s attention was focused on the ground, preparing for whatever was coming back at him.

“Jesus Christ.”

Tsukishima pulled Kageyama up by his shirt and kissed him. The two first years stood there, melting into each other’s embrace. There wasn't anything to hide in this moment; it was a sweet kiss that shared all their emotions. It only lasted for a couple minutes, but it felt like 3 seconds to them. They both wanted it to last a lifetime if they could. The way their lips tasted together, the sensation they felt, it was magnificent. When the pulled apart, they still held each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

The setter's eyes grew, realizing what had happened. He stepped back and looked at Tsukki. "Uh. That was...n- naf-- ... nice."

Out of nowhere, the middle blocker started to laugh. Kageyama stared at him, astonished by the view he was witnessing. Tsukishima had the funnest laugh. It was not too loud, and not too histarical, it was perfect. What made the laugh even better was the scenery they were in. The stars had been out for a while and were shining as brightly as Hinata. The light beamed down at Tsukki, aluminating him and his face. Kageyama felt his face go a bright shade of red.

"You should laugh more..."

Tsukishima's focused turned back to the setter. He wiped his eye and stood up straight, still chuckling. "Maybe I won't. It depends." He laid his hand on the boys shoulder, having a sweet but snarky smile to him.

Kageyama grinned at the other first year, glad that they got to share this moment. "We could do this more often. Y'know, walking home together. We could take turns. I walk you home, then you walk me home."

The tall boy shrugged. "Maybe. It's a possibility that I'd get annoyed by your stupid brain of yours."

Kags groaned. "Sometimes I'd like to punch that stupid face of yours."

"Oh, I'd be honored!" Tsukki teased. "A punch from the highness himself? What a dream."

The setter shoved the middle blocker to the side a bit. "That's enough of you, string pole."

He snickered, looking back on what had happened in only one night. It was exhausting and irritating, but he had a blast. He liked hanging out with Kageyama and hoped that the wish would soon be granted.

"I'll see you around, king!" He waved back.

Kageyama stood in front of his house, waving back. 

What a surprise. One night would've changed these two first years prospective to each other; from not standing each other to wanting to hang out everyday.


End file.
